Crossroads of Twilight/Chapter 24
Summary Rand is distracted by Min who is snuggled against him on the bed, wondering if he can keep her safe and keep Elayne and Aviendha safe also. Lews Therin is making comments inside his head making Rand wonder just how mad he is now. Logain Ablar and Davram Bashere have arrived with some Saldaean horse and other Asha'man. Logain used Warders of some of the Sisters with Rand to track his location. There is a storm outside with lightning and heavy rain. Rand thinks of Mat and sees a man on a wagon. Loial was also part of the group that arrived and Min rushes to greet him. Rand seizes saidin and marvels that it now clean from the channeling he did at Shadar Logoth. Loial is pleased that there are Ogier rooms in the manor house so he will be able to sleep in a bed large enough for him. Loial and Karldin Manfor have visited all the stedding except Shangtai to warn the Ogier that Shadowspawn have been using the Ways and they should guard the Waygate. Most agreed to do so. Loial still worries about his mother catching up with him along with his bride to be Erith. Loial then tells Rand that the Aes Sedai that came with Logain and the Asha'man have been bonded by the men. Cadsuane is upset on learning that the Asha'man have bonded Aes Sedai. Cadsuane orders Samitsu Tamagowa to return to Cairhien to keep an eye on Sashalle Anderly and the other Sisters in the city. Rand is angry with Logain over the bonding of Aes Sedai since he doesn't want a war with the White Tower. Logain advises Rand to take back control of the Black Tower from Taim who is issuing orders in Rand's name. Bashere tells Rand of the men who ransacked his tent, similar to the men who nearly killed Dobraine. He believes the men were looking for the three seals on the Dark One's prison in Rand's possession. Rand decides to send Logain, Bashere and Loial to the Seanchan to arrange a truce since he can't fight them and prepare for the Last Battle. Elza receives a report on what is happening in Cairhien from her Warder Fearil. Greens usually have more than one Warder but she never has since finding a Darkfriend is a challenge. Elza orders him to protect the Dragon Reborn since Rand has to reach Tarmon Gai'don in order to be defeated by the Great Lord. Characters * Rand * Min * Lews Therin * Cadsuane * Elza * Loial * Samitsu * Logain * Davram Bashere * Fearil Referenced * Elayne * Aviendha * Alivia * Dobraine * Thom * Mat * Verin * Algarin Pendaloan * Karldin Manfor * Haman * Covril as mother * Erith * Merise * Corele * Daigian * Toveine * Gabrelle * Sashalle * Sorilea * Damer Flinn * Jahar Narishma * Elaida * Egwene * Herid Fel * Mazrim Taim * Karldin Manfor * Fera Places * Lord Algarin Pendaloan's manor in Tear Referenced * Caemlyn * Shadar Logoth * Cairhien (city) * Dumai's Wells * ''Stedding'' Shangtai * ''Stedding'' Daiting * Borderlands * ''Stedding'' Shadoon * ''Stedding'' Mardoon * Shadow Coast * Borderlands * Amadicia * Tarabon * Spine of the World * Aryth Ocean * Sea of Storms * Two Rivers